Patch 0.6.8
2015-06-24 - Live Game Servers ''' |hl= | Highlights = # Daily Tasks # Community Vote Feature #12 # Bug-fixes | Prev = 0.6.7 | PrevAlt = Embassy Overview changes | Next = 0.6.9 | NextAlt = Gauntlet Wars }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Features # Daily Tasks ## Each player receives a series of tasks which will reward them with favor upon completion ## Favor can be exchanged for goods, gold, and others ## Each task can only be completed once per day ## Both the tasks and players' favor are reset at midnight server time and can be completed once again ## The feature is unlocked upon building the palace # Community Vote Feature #12 - Offers from alliance members are now highlighted at the Trading Post __NOWYSIWYG__ Community Vote Feature : '''Vote for Feature #12 posted on May 19, 2015: Which feature would you like to see in the next version update? Dear community, We'd like to give you - the players - more say in what will be in upcoming versions of Ikariam! In order to do so we will make a user vote once a month giving you the choice between 3 features. The winning feature will be included in the next update. This vote takes place once a month in ALL Ikariam communities, meaning: all votes will be summed up and added to the global vote result. The two features that didn't manage to win the poll will not be discarded though, they get thrown back in our pool of features destined to be voted for and will be part of one of the next votes. It will be one of these 3 options (dependent on how the whole Gameforge communities vote): # Piracy - range indicator #: If the piracy raid victim is in range the pirate ship has a sail, if it is not in range the sail is missing. This will indicate clearly if an opponent is in range or not. The image above is just a mockup, the actual screen can and probably will look differently # Messages #: Empty messages can not be sent anymore # Trading post: alliance members marked in trading post #: Offers of members of your own alliance are marked in the trading post so you can spot them more easily __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Changes # New messages from the Town Advisor are now highlighted by having a different background color rather than being displayed in bold # To prevent troops being withdrawn from a battle by accident, the order must now be confirmed. This confirmation question can be turned off/on in the game options__NOWYSIWYG__ Bugfixes # If a player who was occupying a port was deleted, the occupation continued # Players who already have a palace when the 'Grace of the Gods' quest is unlocked will now receive a message from the Town Adviser informing them, in addition to the quest reward # A display error at the Trading Post on Mac computers has been fixed # If a town with gold reserved for purchases was removed from the Trading Post, the gold was also deleted # While the Sea Chart Archive was being built to level 1, the building screen displayed incorrect values # Certain sequences of clicks could prevent the action buttons on the island overview from updating correctly. In addition, the 'Transport goods' button would not be greyed out when this was made impossible because of an occupation # If an order was placed for units whilst putting together another order, the screen would be reset and the order composition lost # In certain cases troop movements would not display units which were returning to a battle. These were displayed correctly in the battle report, however # Whilst 'Units in foreign towns' were highlighted in a different color in the military overview for premium accounts, ships weren't. On the other hand units were missing the link to the island overview, which was present for ships # A display error affecting the slider on mission screens has been fixed # In the Pirate Fortress the buttons for upgrading the building were not greyed out whilst pirates were on a capture mission or a pirate raid # The required for a new colony was not included in the calculation of the loading time displayed on the colonizing screen # A display error affecting long building names in the buildings list has been fixed # Various small display errors on various screens have been fixed # Different views of depressed buttons have been removed from the tablet version __NOWYSIWYG__